


A Gift From Terzo

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A little groping of Aether's trouser banana, Aether goes slightly domestic diva, Alternate Universe, And he finally gets named, Basil the Rat in a hat, Dix has a special backpack, Ghoulish Multi and Gremlin, Gremlin goes protective and sweet, Multi, Multi thinks an awful idea and may get frisky, One sided pillow fight?, Purple lace travesty garment, She also shapeahifts, Sweet nervously shy Rain, Terzo sends a gift that is all him, Terzo's new hat?, Vicente goes part demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Tea with friends goes a bit wonky and it's Terzo's fault.
Relationships: Keebie/Aether Ghoul, Keebie/Omega Ghoul, Keebie/Papa Emeritus II - Vicente
Series: Crossover Stories of the Abbey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing but didn't turn out that way. Still, it's a fun little story after my hiatus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega has been away for two weeks. Tea is supposed to happen with a few friends. Terzo sent a gift. Things go somewhat downhill after that.

At around tea time, I headed out of the library to head back to my apartments for the small gathering of Sisters I was hosting. It was something I did during the times Omega was gone from the Abbey for time with his family and friends. He would be home tonight and I was looking forward to it after his fortnight absence.

As I came out of the library, Dix was coming in with a black kevlar backpack slung over one of her shoulders.

"Ah, there you are Keebs. I was hoping to catch you before we go to your place. I sent you a couple texts but didn't get an answer."

"Sorry about that. I forgot my phone after lunch so it's at home. I'm the only one in what was in the library so we can duck back in there so you can change and shift without anyone seeing you."

"Good. Let's get going."

We went in, ducked behind the first sets of shelves and Dix changed out of her "South of Heaven" t-shirt, black jeans and black on black Chuck Taylor's. I packed everything in her bag as she shifted into her rat form. With that done and the bag on my shoulder, I went down on a knee to help her up on to my shoulder to sit while we walked the halls before going outside and to the ghoul dorms. (She usually didn't need to be transported in this bag after shifting but she was still a little unsteady after her encounter with Vicente and we weren't taking any chances with sunlight today.)

The halls were fairly empty as we walked towards the side door. Upon reaching it, Gremlin and Multi came in, bickering playfully back and forth as usual. They broke off their arguing when they noticed us.

"Keebie!" They said together as they moved to hug me.

I held up a hand to stop them.

"Careful, guys. Dix is sitting on my shoulder."

Dix let out a squeak and Gremlin grinned. Multi did a curious head tilt as he looked at the pretty, snowy rat. A slow smile curled his his beautiful lips and eyes started to glow as he stared at her.

"Don't you dare do what you're thinking of doing, Multi. Basil. Will. Kill. You. If Dix doesn't first." I growled at him.

"Just a little chase, just to get her to shift back. She's the only woman around here besides you that I've wanted to and not seen naked... yet."

Dix growled (yes, rats can do that).

Gremlin also growled and shoved the other ghoul into the wall.

"You won't ever, either! I'll kill you and send you back to hell if you try it!" The smaller ghoul snarled.

Dix made a chittering sound that I supposed was laughter and I snickered with her.

Both ghouls looked at us then laughed as well.

"Guys, let us go. I've a few Sisters joining us for tea at my place in a bit so have to get going now."

"Okay." They said.

I hugged Multi and heard him murmur an apology to Dix. She stayed silent. He pulled away from me and bowed his head in obeisance towards her.

Gremlin claimed his hug and Dix crawled over his arm to give him kiss on his cheek then crawled back over to resume her perch.

"Have fun, min äsklings." He said, kissing my cheek then headed off behind me. Before they got more than three steps away, Multi began arguing with Gremlin again. I shook my head while opening the backpack for Dix to slip inside to protect herself from the sunlight. Once she was settled, I zipped the bag closed and went outside.

The walk to the ghoul dorm was shorter this way which was needed. Dix was not entirely fond of traveling this way and I didn't blame her. The grounds were fairly empty as I quickly walked to the building. Sounds of the ghoul kits trilling and squealing at play came drifting from the play area a few hundred yards away. I also heard the exasperated voices of the Sisters in charge of the little fiends. I chuckled at the sounds and heard a few muffled squeaks come from the bag.

"I know. You're as glad as I am that we don't have to look after them. We're almost there, Dix. Just a few more seconds and I'll let you out."

It took exactly that amount of time for me to get inside the door to the dorms and open the bag for Dix. She sighed and climbed up my arm to my shoulder to look about. The common area was pretty much deserted, which was slightly out of the norm but not uncommon. As I walked through to the bottom of the staircase, Rain came over.

"Hi, Keebie." He said in a soft, shy voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rain. About to have tea with a few Sisters and Dix in my chambers. You're welcome to join us." I gave him a smile.

Rain's cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head down and mumbled, "No, thank you. I'm too... the boss's lady... I'm just gonna go. Now."

With that, the nervous and shy ghoul scampered off and out the door. I looked at Dix and we both shrugged as I got to the stairs then began the climb up to the third floor. Upon reaching that floor, I saw Aether waiting by my door and he grinned when he saw me.

"There you are! Why you not answer my texts, love?" His tone was a bit sharp but not mad.

"Sorry hun. I left my phone after lunch. We're here now though." I said as I hugged him.

"Obviously." He snarked. "Hallo, Dix." He smiled as he gently stroked her between her ears and down to the middle of her back. "Good to see you feeling better today."

Dix gave him a wink and a happy squeak.

"Did you bring everything I asked for?" I looked at Aether.

He turned and picked up the box sitting on the accent table under the hallway window. "All here. Sausage rolls, scones, clotted cream, blackberry and raspberry jams and a salted caramel apple tart, too. I'll get the food set up then get out of your hair."

"Good boy. There's something in the fridge for you after you have everything done."

That got me a growl and playful smack to my backside as I unlocked my door and opened it for us to go inside. Aether took off his shows then carried the box of goodies into the kitchen to unpack and get the electric kettle going for the tea. I kicked off my shoes and quickly went to my bedroom and placed Dix down on the bed, setting her bag next to her before moving off to my walk-in closet to grab change more comfortable clothes to change in to.

"I really _do not_ like traveling like this but appreciate your concern, Keebs." Dix said, her tone a little peevish.

"I know. But at least it kept you safe just in case. I'm glad you've mostly recovered from your encounter with Bone Daddy."

Although I couldn't see it, I knew my friend shivered at the thought of him and potent demon blood.

"I should've listened when Basil warned me about that particular brother of his. Please tell me there aren't any other surprises about the men in your life and their blood."

I grabbed one of Omega's shirts and threw it on with my very faded blue jeans with holes in the knees. Dix was already dressed and sitting on the chair in the corner when I came out.

"Kungen you'll want to stay away from. He _loves_ spicy food. The others not as much as he does but it's still pretty high. Henrik will probably be like marshmallow fluff so be careful there, should he ever allow it when they come for a visit."

"Considering what Vicente is, I'll take tooth-rotting sweet to that nightmare! Fuck!" Dix shudders at the memory.

I walked over and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Vicente does feel horrible that he made you so ill and would like to make amends for it."

"We'll see. Let's see what Aether is up to. It's a bit quiet out there."

"Yeah."

We went out to my sitting room and saw Aether had set up the table as a little buffet with enough food for my guests and myself. I also noticed that he made himself a box of goodies to take with him.

"Stop being a domestic diva, Aether. And don't you dare go to Terzo for his pearls for another time!"

"But they'll go _so_ well with this pinny!"

The "pinny" or apron was totally impractical affair in that it was nothing but tiers of purple lace. It was Terzo's from his French maid outfit.

"That purple lace travesty must belong to Terzo. I remember that thing from that absurdly themed Lupercalia party he threw. It was originally a cathedral length bridal veil." Dix remarked with a roll of her eyes. 

"I gather that I don't want to know about that party." I raised an eyebrow. 

"Nope." My companions said at the same time. 

"Some things before your time here are better left unknown. Trust us, love." Aether said with smirk as he untied the ridiculous lace monstrosity from around his waist then tossed it on the table by the door. "Everything is ready to go. Can I get my treat now?"

"Go ahead. It's the smaller black box tied with a silver ribbon. I had a couple extra made for you." I grinned at him. 

That got me a slightly puzzled look before he opened the fridge and extracted the parcel. Aether untied the ribbon and gasped as he opened the box. 

"How did you get this? I thought you could only get it when you were home in Colorado?" The ghoul said in awe as he gazed at the contents. 

"Nihil set up a portal for me in his office the other day, so I went home for a quick visit and got them. You're welcome, by the way." I smirked then squeaked as Aether picked me up and spun me around in his arms before giving me a deep kiss that had us both a bit breathless when it ended. 

"I love you, baby, and thank you." Aether said with cat in the cream grin as I slid down the front of his body. He was half hard when I was on my feet again. 

"I know. I love you, too. Now get outta here before Dix has to find things to do to keep from being bored while we disappear to take care of this." I cupped my hand around his bulge and gently squeezed. 

Aether let out a moan that quickly turned into a slightly frustrated growl. "Why did Omega choose to come home today instead of tomorrow? I want to take you with me when I leave so we can fuck until you can barely move. I envy him being able to do that tonight."

"He was gone for as long as he could stand and needed to come home today, period. You'll get your chance for that after I recover."

"I'll keep you to that. Alright, I'm gone. Have fun, ladies!" And with that, Aether left. 

I turned my attention to the gift box and grimaced. 

"You may as well open it and find out what Terzo gave you this time to throw at him when you give it back." Dix said as she came over to see inside the box. 

"Yep. I better do it now while there's still time before the others-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door, "get here."

I opened the door to find Sisters Katy, Dawna, Sarah and Brother Miles in the hallway.

"Hello everyone. Come in. Everything's ready to go." I moved to the side to let them pass and closed the door. 

"Who's the present for?" Miles asked as he filled a plate with snacks. 

I sighed. "It's for me, from Terzo. I'm reluctantly curious about what he's trying to give me _this_ time."

"Go ahead and open it so that's done and out of the way, Keebie." Sarah said as she sat down on the sofa. 

"Yes, please do." Dawn commented. 

"It's probably something inappropriately outlandish and has him all over it, as usual." Katy remarked as she poured her tea. 

I picked up the box and carried it over to Vicente's chair where I sat down to open it. The inside was layered in purple and black tissue which held hidden within... 

**_"A_ _PURPLE_ _UNCIRCUMCISED_ _PENIS_ _NECK PILLOW!!!"_ **

The gasps I heard after my bellow turned into a cacophony of laughter around me as I took it out of the box for it to be seen. I looked at it closer and found that the foreskin on it was a pocket and a little note was tucked inside. 

"Everyone _got so upset, with my brother's famous 'modelling'... I modelled, too! The pillow, it is life size and very realistic. Mine even smiles, just like that and is very nice to cuddle with, too. Will you finally come see for yourself, mio caro, bellissimo Keebie?_

_Tuo desiderio,_

_Mercutio"_

"Goddamnit, Terzo!!" I exclaimed as I got to my feet and headed towards my door to go to his office with the thing in my hand, grabbing the god awful apron as well while stepping back into my shoes. "I'll be back shortly. Make yourselves at home in the meantime." I said over my shoulder as I went out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio gets his comeuppance and then some. A couple naughty-ish ghouls and a rat rescue. Fun times ahead.

I stomped my way down the hallway and downstairs quickly. As I made my way through the common area, I saw Rain scurry by with corner of my eye and heard him make a squeak as he climbed Mountain. 

"You okay there, Keebie?" The tall ghoul called after me. I didn't answer him as I threw the door open hard enough that it slammed into the outside wall, startling the ghoulettes as they were coming in. They took one look at me and wisely stayed silent as continued on my way. 

I chose to go through the main doors of the chapel building and took the stairs two at a time from the outside steps and again on the stair case to the second floor. As I stomped down the hallway to Mercutio's office, I passed by Vicente's office. I didn't notice that his door was open or that he was surprised to see me not stop to say hello to him. 

"Mia amata, cosa c'è che non va?" Vicente said as he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. 

"Your damned fratello is what's wrong! These things are what have me coming here to yell at him for his newest level of annoying me." I showed him the note first. 

Vicente took the note from my fingers and read. His eyes narrowed and the corner of one twitched when he was finished reading. 

"Stupido fottuto idiota! He will no get through his... grosso teschio, erm... thick skull? Sì! Thick skull! that he will _never_ get you. Cosa è the other thing, mio dolce?"

I unwrapped the pillow from the absurd lace pinny and showed him. 

Vicente blinked as he made a complex snort of combined disgust and amusement while trying not to laugh outright at the ridiculously cute eyes and smile on the damned thing's head. 

"Well... That is my idiota fratello. He is wrong. This is more like my peen as you know well. "

I felt my lips twitch into an unwanted smirk. 

"Stop trying to diffuse my anger before I see Mercutio. I'm looking forward to yelling at him over this damned thing."

Vicente chuckled slightly then smiled. "To hear fratello mio getting yelled at for un cuscino per il pene will be funny. You will let me, mia amata."

"Okay, but please stay out of sight until I'm done."

Vicente nodded once, his eyes were snapping with mirth at what was going to happen next. He took great pleasure in my dealings with this brother of his. 

I walked to Terzo's door and didn't bother to knock. I went in and had a moment of surprise in that he was alone and was standing in front of his desk, slightly leaning back on it in a seductive pose. His eyes were dancing and his mouth curled into a delighted smile as stalked slowly towards him. 

"Ah finally! You come to see I am right about my peen and will want me to do things to you that your ghouls and my brother will not. " He slid his golden clawed and black leather encased hands slowly down his chest to his waist and started to pull his belt free to unbuckle it. 

"Not quite, " I said while tossing the crumpled lace apron at his face, startling him. I closed the space between us as Mercutio removed the fabric from his head and I clobbered him the absurd stuffed phallus. 

"What is it going to take for you to understand that-" * _thwap_ * "I" * _thwap_ * "am" _*thwap*_ "not" _*thwap*_ "attracted to you?" _*thwap thwap thwap*_

Out in the hallway, I heard muffled laughter coming from Vicente as he listened to me hitting his idiot brother. 

With the final blow, the cock plushie wrapped around Mercutio's head, its smiling face tilted to the side as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

" _A lot_ more than a beating with a velvety soft, giant purple dick, mio dolce." He purred as one of his gloved hands came up to stroke my cheek. 

I involuntarily gasped at the feel of the buttery soft leather caressing my cheek and the pull of Mercutio's eyes. A thought crept into my mind that it could be a lot of fun if I just gave in to him. I shook my head and moved back a step, making ready to slap his face but didn't get the chance to. Vicente was on Mercutio, his hand bare and black, his claws digging into his brother's throat. 

"Vai troppo lontano, fratellino. Is enough you try getting mia amata to go to bed with you but another to use your power for that aim as well. I teach you lesson again _**now**_." He squeezed his hand to prevent Mercutio saying anything as he looked over at me. 

"Vai amore mio. I see you in a few days. Ti amo. "

"I love you, too, Bone Daddy." I said to him then quickly made my way out of the door, closing it behind me. As I walked away, I heard the heavy sound of a body getting thrown into something and lurid cursing in Italian. 

I didn't get very far when I noticed Basil's black biretta on the floor several feet away. I looked at it then continued walking until I was standing next to it. When I bent down to pick it up, a little pink nose and whiskers poked out. 

"Basil? Is that you under there?"

The rat's head popped out from hiding and nodded at me. 

"What on Earth made you run around as a rat today? And why are you shaking like that?" I asked him even though I knew he couldn't answer me at the moment as I scooped him and his hat up. "Oh wait. Let me guess. Dix told you about the very small gathering for tea at my place today. And you're miffed about not being invited, yes?"

I looked at the blue-gray rat with a raised eyebrow. 

Basil looked at me then away quickly, shrugging his little shoulders as he settled into a pout. His pouting didn't last long as he let out a frightened squeak and climbed up my arm to huddle close to my neck when the sounds of rumbling purrs came from around corner behind us. 

"He went this way. I can smell him!" Multi said gleefully. 

"He's not alone now. Keebie is with him!" Gremlin chirped. 

The two ghouls came around the corner, smiling, their tails whipping excitedly from side to side. 

I frowned at them and Basil squeaked furiously at them which only got both ghouls to give ghastly smiles as the crept forward, slowly, towards us. 

"Ah. Now I know why you were hiding... Basil."

Both ghouls paused. 

" _Whaaaat_?!" Multi's eye went huge at hearing that name. 

"You're kidding, min äskling, right?" Gremlin asked, no longer looking pleased with nearly catching their prey. 

"No, Gremlin. I'm not kidding. You've been chasing your boss around. And you really need to stop with thinking the rat's around here are snacks, Multi. It's not getting you any points with me. Go out on the grounds and chase the squirrels. That's more sporting and it'll help with your tree climbing skills since you're lacking in that."

Both ghouls looked at each other, gulped, then looked back over at us. "Sorry, boss. We didn't know you turned into a gray rat, too. Please don't kill us later tonight!" They said together as they bowed and took off like bullets from a gun. 

I shook my head. "Idiots but gotta love them."

An indignant squeak. 

"Alright. Let's get you back to your chambers so you can shift and get dressed."

That made Basil squeak and shake his head as he mimed needing his keys which he of course didn't have with him. 

"You are a little shit! Fine. I'll bring you with me and let Dix deal with you." I glared at him. "Come on. Into the hat so we can get this over with."

Basil went into his hat with nothing more than a wink at me and we were off towards the dorms and back to the interrupted tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a violent person by nature and the beating of Terzo with a stuffed toy in annoyance was meant to be funny, not abusive. He really does nothing for me and it's fun having him struggle with the concept of a woman he desperately wants not wanting anything to do with him outside of friendship. 
> 
> Noir_Dix came to me with the idea of Basil being in his rat form and hiding under his biretta whereas I added Multi and Gremlin chasing the poor thing through the halls. What you just read is what I came up with and ran away on.

**Author's Note:**

> The peen pillow in the actual color it comes in. https://iheartguts.com/products/new-penis-neck-pillow-with-foreskin-pocket
> 
> (Thanks M.E. for finding it and inspiring me to write this! Love you!) 
> 
> Special thanks to Noir_Dix for helping me with the apron with Terzo's note when I was a bit stumped on it and not minding me using the vamp/shapeshifter thing, too. Love you!! ❤️😘
> 
> And now Terzo has a name: Mercutio. It fits him.


End file.
